Ice and Snow
by SparklyColours
Summary: Rukia plans to find out if Shirayuki likes anyone. There will be many pairings in here...well maybe.
1. Chapter 1

_'hehe _'normal thinking **_'hehe'_** zanpackto talking to their master

* * *

Rukia was walking to her captain's office lost in deep thoughts. _'I wonder if Shirayuki likes someone_.'

**_'Wouldnt you like to know_**.'says Shirayuki.

_'Wait, so you do like someone_.'replys Rukia.

_**'Try to guess**_.'says Shirayuki. Rukia was about to say something when BAM! She crashes into a wall. Ukitake hearing the crash and wondering what that was looks out from his office door and sees Rukia on the floor, rubbing her forehead. "Rukia are you okay?"asks Ukitake.

"Huh? Oh! Yes, I'm okay."replys Rukia.

"What happened?"asks Ukitake.

"Hehe...I crashed into the wall."says Rukia embarrassed.

"Oh" says Ukitake trying not to laugh. "Well anyways, I need you to deliver these papers to the tenth division's captain."says Ukitake.

"Of course Captain."says Rukia. She bowd and heads towards the tenth division. _'What a sweet girl '_ thinks Ukitake.

**_'Rukia, you really need to stop crashing into things when you're talking to me_**.'says Shirayuki.

_'But Shirayuki, it's your fault too_!' whines Rukia.

_**'How?**_'asks Shirayuki.

_'If you didn't pop up and telling me "Wouldn't you like to know" I would have never crashed into the wall_.'complained Rukia.

**_'Well why did you ask in the first place? Anyways shouldn't you be paying attention to where you're going_**.'says Shirayuki and with that said Rukia bumped into someone causing both the person and herself to fall. She landed a not so hard landing. Rukia opens her eyes and sees teal eyes staring right back at her. She then realizes that she is on top of the tenth division captain. "C-C-Captain Hitsugaya!"

_**'Nice' **_says Shirayuki.

_'Oh shut up_'says Rukia. Shirayuki leaves laughing. "I'm so sorry, Captain Hitsugaya."says Rukia bowing.

"Dont worry. Were you in a hurry?"asks Hitsugaya.

"Oh, actually my Captain sent me to give you these papers."says Rukia and gives the papers to him. Then Hyourinmaru shows up.

"Why is your forehead red?"asks Hyourinmaru.

"Hmm? Oh, this. Hehe..I crashed into a wall."says Rukia in a quiet voice.

"What? I didnt hear you."says Hyourinmaru.

"I crashed into a wall."Rukia quickly says. When Hitsugaya hears this it looks like he's holding in his laughter.

**_'Master this isnt funny. She could be hur_**_t'_ says Hyourinmaru.

**_'Not my fault! How can she crash into a wall!?_**'replys Hitsugaya.

Rukia looks at the to and thinks _'I wonder if they're having a conversation in their heads.'_

"You're not hurt are you?"asks Hyourinmaru.

"Oh, no. I'm fine."says RUkia.

"Thats good." replys Hyourinmaru.

_'Thats weird. Hyourinmaru seems to be worried about her. He's never worried about anyone._'thinks Hitsugaya.

**_'Hey! You're making it seem like I'm heartless_**.'Hyourinmaru tells Hitsugaya. Hitsugaya doesn't reply.

_'Man, I feel dizzy_.'thinks Rukia.

**_'Rukia, are you okay?_**'Shirayuki asks, her motherly side kicking in.

_'I feel dizzy and everything is spinning_.'RUkia tells Shirayuki.

"Are you okay?"asks Hyourinmaru seesing that Rukia is sweating alot. Rukia cant reply and she puts her hand on her head. Shirayuki comes out and asks "Rukia? Rukia, what's wrong?" Rukia falls and Hyourinmaru catches her.

"She needs to go to the fourth division, right now."says Hitsugaya.

"I'll take her."says Hyourinmaru, for some reason seeing her like this makes him sad.

"Are you sure? Maybe I should take her."says Shirayuki.

"No, its okay. Stay here with my master."says Hyourinmaru.

"Okay" Hyourinmaru leaves taking Rukia to the fourth division.

"Dont worry, Hyourinmaru will get her there safely."says Hitsugaya. Shirayuki just nods wondering whats wrong with Rukia.

* * *

First chapter-done. So this is a SHIRAYUKIxHYOURINMARU story. May not seem like it but it is. I'm not sure if I should make Rukia and Hitsugaya into a couple in this story, give me your opinions on that. Please review! REVIEW! REVIEW!


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for all the wonderful reviews. I will make Rukia and Hitsugaya a couple since most reviews want me to but it might take a while to get them together. sorry for spelling errors.

* * *

"Okay, I dont want you training for a week. The wound needs time to heal so no violence." Unohana tells her patient. Unahona is watching her patient leave when all of a sudden Hyourinmaru shows up carrying a fainted Rukia. Hyourinmaru looks around looking for Unohana. He sees a woman with a long braided hair and wonders if that's Unohana. _'Guess I just have ask_.'thought Hyourinmaru.

"Excuse me, she needs help! Are you Unohana?"asks Hyourinmaru.

"Yes, I am. Now if you can give me Miss Kuchiki, I can see what's wrong with her."says Unohana. Hyourinmaru hesitates but gives Rukia to her.

"Okay, now follow me."Unohana, carrying Rukia, leads Hyourinmaru to a room and lays Rukia down in a bed."Now tell me what happened."Unohana says calmly.

"Well, she was walking when she crashed into my master to give him papers from her captain, but she seemed fine. I was talking to my master when I noticed that she was sweating alot and I asked her if she was okay, she didnt reply. Shirayuki then came out asking her if she was alright when she fainted......oh and she crashed into a wall earlier."Hyourinmaru says.

"Oh, okay. I will see what I can do. Please wait outside the room."says Unohana turning to Rukia. Hyourinmaru takes one last look at Rukia and exits the room. Unohana starts checking on Rukia.

_10 minutes later_

Unohana steps out of the room and sees Hyourinmaru leaning on the wall with his eyes closed. "Hyourinmaru?"

"Hm" When Hyourinmaru sees Unohana the first question he asks is "How is she?"

"Dont worry. She has a fever which would explain the sweating and she fainted because she was working to much and she was tired. She'll be alright if she gets rest."Unohana says noticing the temperature going back to the way it was. When Hyourinmaru came in the fourth division the temperature immeditley changed, most likely due to Hyourinmaru being worried. Unohana starts going back to Rukia's room noticing that she is awake and Hyourinmaru goes in with her. "Are you feeling dizzy?"Unohana asks Rukia.

"No, not really."says Rukia. _'Whats Hyourinmaru doing here?_'thinks Rukia.

"Well now Miss Kuchiki, you gave us quite a scare. You have a fever which should go away by tomorrow and you will not be training or any shinigami duties untill three days after tomorrow. You need to let you body rest."says Unohana.

"But"

"No buts. You fainted because of working to much and not letting your body rest. Hyourinmaru, she can go now but make sure she doesnt do anything that involves working."Unohana says looking at Hyourinmaru and he nods. He walks to Rukia and picks her up bridal style.

"I can walk."whines Rukia.

"You just fainted, I'm not letting you walk."says Hyourinmaru. Rukia pouts and crosses her arms across her chest. Hyourinmaru chuckles. After a couple minutes of silence Rukia says "Thank you."

"What for?"asks Hyourinmaru.

"For taking me to the fourth division."says Rukia.

"Ah, no problem. I couldnt let Shirayuki do it, she was really worried."says Hyourinmaru. Rukia just stays quiet. A couple minutes later Rukia asks "Where are we going?"

"To my masters division." Hyourinmaru replies.

"Oh. Why do you call Captain Hitsugaya master?"asks Rukia.

"Because he doesnt like it when I call him Shiro-chan."says Hyourinmaru.

"Well you should call him Shiro-chan.....why is your hair blue?"asks Rukia.

"I dont know and whats with all the questions?"asks Hyourinmaru.

"I'm just curious, thats all."says Rukia. Rukia doesnt say anything for a while and Hyourinmaru starts thinking that she'll be quiet when "Why is Captain Hitsugaya mean to everyone?"

"He's not mean to eveyone, he's just umm what's that word, oh yeah, anti-social."says Hyourinamru.

"Do you like anyone?"asks Rukia out of the blue.

"What?! We were talking about Shiro-chan and now about who I like."say Hyourinmaru.

"What, I was getting bored talking about him and hey you called him Shiro-chan! Wait so you do like someone!"says Rukia.

"What I never said that!"says Hyourinmaru.

"Yeah but you didnt deny it!"Rukia replies back.

"What are you two argueing about!"an irritated Hitsugaya interrupts them.

"When did you get here?"Rukia asks Hitsugaya.

"You're at the tenth division, if you didnt notice."says Hitsugaya.

"Whoa! When did we get here?!"asks Rukia.

"You two were so into your conversation you guys didnt even notice."says Shirayuki.

"Are you guys coming in my office or stand there all day?"Hitsugaya says impatiently.

"Sheesh, why is he so grumpy?"mummbles Rukia.

"Anyways, Rukia how are you doing? Feeling better?"asks Shirayuki.

Rukia remembering what Unohana said makes her to pout and say "It's not fair!"

"Whats not fair?"asks Shirayuki.

"Unohana said that she cant train or do any shinigami duties untill three days after tomorrow."explained Hyourinmaru.

Shirayuki sits down next to Rukia and asks "So what are you going to do these three days?"

"Hmm, dont know."says Rukia looking at Hyourinmaru.

"What?"asks Hyourinmaru.

"You know what."says Rukia.

"Uh, no I dont."says Hyourinmaru.

"Think really carefully."says Rukia.

_'What in the world are they talking about' _think Hitsugaya and Shirayuki.

"I dont know!....Wait you dont mean that, do you?"asks Hyourinmaru.

Rukia grins and says "YEP!" Then a hell butterfly comes in and lands on Hitsugaya's hand. _'All captains and lieutenants report to the meeting hall with your zanpakto. This includes Rukia Kuchiki as well. Thank you.'_

"Well what ever it is you two want to talk about it can wait later. We need to go."says Captain Hitsugaya.

Rukia salutes and says "YES,SIR!"

_'Oh, Rukia_.'thinks Shirayuki, chuckling. Then they flash step to the meeting hall.

* * *

Okay, second chapter complete. Yes I know not really a ShirayukiHyourinmaru chapter but I want to make Rukia and Hyourinmaru friends. Did I spell Unohana right? Is it called Hell Butterfly? Well please review! REVIEW! REIVIEW! You know you want to! lol :)


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you all for reviewing!

* * *

_'Okay, all captains and lieutenats are here except Hitsugaya and the younger Kuchiki._'thinks the Captain Commander. The doors open and in come in Rukia, Shirayuki, Hyourinmaru, and Hitsugaya. They go to their spots.

**Rukia's POV **

"Okay, lets start the meeting." I hear the Captain Commander saying.

_'There's no point in listening because all meetings are boring, with each division giving reports on their division_.' I think to myself.

"-iki Rukia."

"Huh?" I say dumbly.

_'Weren't you listening' _I hear Shirayuki asking me in my head.

"You are the new lieutenat of squad thirteen." the Captain Commander says.

"WHAT!? Really?!" I say, not believing.

"Yes, Rukia, really. You deserve it."says Ukitake. I walk forward to get the lieutenat badge. I look at the others and see Renji grinning big and giving me thumbs up, I look at my brother and he smiles a little and nods.

_'Eh? Did Byakuya smile? I think the little Kuchiki is making him soft._' thinks Kenpachi.

I go back to my spot and I think to myself _'I can't believe it. I'm a lieutenat. Wow._' I turn the badge around and see some words.

**_'Captain, save this badge for Rukia. She deserves this. I dont want anyone else becoming lieutenant or else I will haunt you! Just kidding. Anyways save this for Rukia and Rukia only. Your most wonderful, brillantest lieutenat, Kaien Shiba.'_**

_'Oh Kaien, thank you for believing in me._' I think and I get tears in my eyes. I wipe them before anyone sees them and I look at my captain. He gives me a smile. I look around and I notice that Hyourinmaru is looking at someone with dreamy eyes. I look and see that it's Shirayuki.

_'Whoa, he's staring at her! Oh my god! He likes her! WOW! Wait, is Shirayuki BLUSHING?! Oh my god! Oh my god! Oh my god, I need to stop saying oh my god. She likes him! YES!! They'll make the awesomest couple ever! I know what I'm going to do after the meeting.'_

I look at Hyourinmaru and give him a smile. _'Hehe, I found who you like_.' is what my smile says.

He smile back and his smile says _'You better not say or do anything'._

I look away and that tells him _'Oh wait and see'_.

_'I'm not going to let Shirayuki know that I know who she likes. I'm going to keeping acting like I dont know, I'll keep asking her.'_ I smile and I just want to jump up and down and squeal.

The Captain Commander notices that Rukia is lost in thought and keeps smiling and thinks _'She is one wierd girl. I'm betting she planing something. Huh? Is Hitsugaya's zanpakto staring at the younger Kuchiki's zanpakto. And is she BLUSHING?! That must be what has the younger Kuchiki all happy. Wait, she's planning to get them together.' _

The Captain Commander chuckles and all the captains stare thinking _'Since when does he chuckle!' _

I hear the Captain Commander chuckle and look at him. He sees me and smiles _'Good luck' _is what his smile says.

_'Oh! You figured it out! Dont worry I will get them together_.' thats what her smiled said.

"Another thing is that zanpakto are allowed to come out in their human form whenever they want."says the Captain Commander.

"Also, Miss Kuchiki?" I look at the Captain Commander. "Good luck." I just smile.

* * *

Rukia, your a daredevil. yes its not long but still how was it? please review, REVIEW!


	4. Chapter 4

Thank you for all the reviews!!! please review! _'AKA'_normal thinking _**'AKA'**_master and zanpakto talking in mind."AKA"normal talking. some talk about rape but nothing serious!

* * *

"You're dismissed."anounces the head captain. All the captains and lieutenants were about to leave when someone interrupts them.

"Everybody? Can I have your attention?"asks Rukia. When Rukia is certain she has everyones attention she continues. "Well you all know Hyourinmaru, right?"Rukia asks everbody. Everybody nods their heads.

_'Oh god! What is she doing?' _thinks Hyourinmaru with a groan.

"Well I thought I should inform you that he mph!"a hand goes over her mouth.

"Sorry, but I can't let my dear Rukia continue what she was saying. Now if you can excuse us."says Hyourinmaru holding his hand over Rukia mouth. Hyourinmaru eye starts to twitch. _'Is she serisously licking my hand!_'thinks Hyourinmaru.

"You two can go, but may I ask, why is your eye twitching?"asks the head captain.

"I absolutely have no idea, we'll be leaving now."says Hyourinmaru. When he finishes saying that he flash steps away.

"Those two are weird."says Kenpachi.

"Yeah, they act so, I dont know...umm...friendly, I guess you can say, towards each other."says Ukitake.

"Hmm, true. Head Captain? Is it against the law for a shinigami and zanpakto to have a love relationship?"asks Unohana. **(A/N:whoa, her asking that!) **Everyone's jaw drops and they all stare at her. "What?"Unohana asks.

"What? What do you mean "What?"? Are you saying that my master is having a relationship with Hyourinmaru?"asks Shirayuki, not acceptting the fact. **(A/N:Wonder why?lol)**

"Well, it could happen, I mean there's no law saying you can't have a relationship like that."says the head master.

"But Hyourinmaru wouldn't, would he?"asks Hitsugaya mostly to himself.

"Who knows, lets wait and see!"says Rangiku.

**Rukia and Hyourinmaru**

"Why did you do that?!"says Rukia right when Hyourinmaru puts her down.

"Because you were about to say that I like Shirayuki! And why were you licking my hand?"exclaims Hyourinmaru.

"Well you do like her and I was licking your hand so you would let go of me."says Rukia.

"And what? Embarrasses me?!"says Hyourinmaru.

"No, of course not, I try not to embarrasse friends."says Rukia.

_'Yeah right!_'thinks Hyourinmaru.

**_'Hyourinmaru, get over here right now!_**'says Hitsugaya.

"Rukia, Shiro is calling me, so I'll talk to you later. Dont do anything, please."says Hyourinmaru looking at Rukia with pleading eyes.

"Fine."says Rukia, giving in to the eyes. Hyourinmaru leaves and Rukia leaves to go and talk to Shirayuki.

**Hitsugaya and Hyourinmaru**

_'What is Hyourinmaru thinking?!_'thinks Hitsugaya to himself. Hyourinmaru comes in and Hitsugaya can't control himslef and says "What are you thinking?!"

"What?"asks a rather confused Hyourinmaru.

**Rukia and Shirayuki**

_'Maybe I should have told her that I like Hyourinmaru_.'thinks Shirayuki. Rukia comes skipping in. "Rukia are you and Hyourinmaru a couple?"asks Shirayuki.

_'Holy mother! Couple?!_'thinks Rukia _'Wait?! I can use this to make her jealous! Like that she'll tell him how she feels!' _"What?! Who told you?"Rukia says then puts her hand on her mouth as if she just told a secret no one was supposed to know.

"Wait, so you are?"asks Shirayuki.

"Uh, talk to you later!"says Rukia and flash steps away to where Hyourinmaru is.

"What?! What do you mean "What?"?"asks Hitsugaya. **(A/N:Familiar?)**

"What do you mean?"asks Hyourinmaru.

"Are you and Kuchiki RUkia a couple?"asks Hitsugaya.

_'Couple?!_' "What?!" Thats the only thing Hyourinmaru gets out before Rukia grabs his hand and heads out somewhere where they can talk.

"Hitsugaya, did Rukia come here?"asks Shirayuki.

"She just took Hyourinmaru. I think they are and I think they didn't want anyone finding out that they're a couple."says Hitsugaya.

Shirayuki nods her head in agreement.

**Rukia and Hyourinmaru**

When they stop, Hyourinmaru starts, "Rukia, they think we're a couple! A COUPLE! Where did they get that idea?! I mean I like you but as a friend and well I think there's a law saying a shinagami and zanpakto can't be couples."

"Hyourinmaru! I know that, but I think the whole soul society thinks we're a couple. This would have never of happened if you confessed your feelings."says Rukia.

"What! If you didn't do that back at the meeting hall place, they wouldn't see that we're close and they wouldn't jump to conclusions!"Hyourinmaru says back.

"Well, its neither of our faults. Why do they jump to conclusions!"says Rukia.

"I dont know and where are we?"asks Hyourinmaru finally taking a look at his surroundings.

"We're at the eleventh division. Great."says Rukia with a frown.

"Why? Whats wrong?"asks Hyourinmaru.

"Its just that well one time a guy from the eleventh division tried to um...."

"Tried what?"

"Rape me"says Rukia in a whisper.

"WHAT!!!!????"Hyourinmaru yells, the weather immeditately changing.

**Meeting Hall**

The head captain notices this and calls a meeting. Shirayuki goes thinking that Rukia will be there.

"Do any of you know the reason why the weather changed?"asks the head captain looking at Hitsugaya.

"Well, I can change it but I didnt do it and Hyourinmaru is the only one else I know who can."replies Hitsugaya.

"He is probably the cause."says the head captain.

**Rukia & Hyourinmaru**

"Hyourinmaru, calm down."says Rukia, failing to calm him down.

"Calm down! A guy tried to rape and you never told me!"says Hyourinmaru.

Before Rukia can reply someone comes. Rukia says "It's him."

"Oh, hey, there. Member me?"asks the stranger. A fist meets his face.

"You feakin tried to rape her! You bastard!"says Hyourinmaru throwing another punch. The stranger runs away with Hyourinmaru after him in his dragon form and Rukia after Hyourinmaru.

The stranger is making his way to the meeting hall where he feels his captain's reistu. He barges in.

"Who dares interrupts this meeting!"barks the head captain.

"Holy shit! Protect me! A freakin dragon is after me!"yells the stranger. Just then in comes dragon form Hyourinmaru, then Rukia. Hitsugaya goes in front of Hyourinmaru and controls him.

"Whats the meaning of this?"orders the head captain.

"That bastard! Let me go! I'm gonna kill him!"yells Hyourinmaru. Hitsugaya, Ukitake, and Byakuya are holding him back.

"Hyourinmaru, just let it go! please!"begs Rukia.

Hyourinmaru growls but agrees. "If I see you near her, you are dead."snarls out Hyourinmaru. Everyone is thinking _What did he do!?_

The stranger shivers and says "Dont worry, wont be coming near her again. I dont think any man should since your that protective of her."

_'Oh great. More proof that we're a "couple"'_ thinks Rukia.

The stranger leaves and Ukitake asks "What did he do to make you so mad?"

"That bastard tried to rape her!"says Hyourinmaru.

"WHAT!?"came out of from everybody except the head captain and Byakuya but Byakuya is mad.

"Well, he will be puished for that. Everybody can leave now."says the head captain.

* * *

Finally this chapter is complete. man, Rukia and Hyourinmaru have so many problems, Rukia and Hitsugaya might talk in the next chapter. Rukia gets Hyourinmaru to tell Shirayuki his feelings, see how it goes in the next chapter! please Review!


	5. Chapter 5

Thanks for all the reviews! I encourage you all to right ShirayukiHyourinmaru stories!

* * *

"Rukia, I decided I'm going to tell Shirayuki that I like her more than a friend." says Hyourinmaru.

"Really! That's great!"Rukia says, grinning big.

"Okay, well I'm going."says Hyourinmaru and he leaves.

"Well, I better deliver these papers to the tenth division."Rukia tells herself.

**Shirayuki and Hyourinmaru**

_'God, I cant believe I'm doing this._'Hyourinmaru thinks to himslef. He sees Shirayuki walking in the park and calls her. "Shirayuki!"

Shirayuki hearing her name turns around and sees Hyourinmaru. "Yes."

"Um, Shirayuki. I want to tell you that I"_ 'I dont think I've ever been this nervous.'_ he thinks. "I want to tell you that I like you."

"Oh and were you telling me because I'm Rukia's zanpakto and since your a couple, you have to accept me."says Shirayuki.

"Wha- Wait! That's not it."says Hyourinmaru.

"I don't want to hear it."says Shirayuki and flash steps away.

"AHH! Dammit!" It starts raining and back at the tenth division, two people are worried.

_Tenth Division_

"It's raining when it was really sunny."says Rukia.

"Yeah, I think it has to do with Hyourinmaru."says Hitsugaya worried.

"Yeah"agrees Rukia, she bites her lip. If should could go and see if Hyourinmaru was alright she would but she needs to take back the papers to her captain.

Hitsugaya seeing her bite her lip says "You can go and check on him. I'll deliver these papers for you."

Rukia can't help but smile."Really?! Thank you so much!" Rukia bows and leaves.

_'She bows but doesn't call me captain, what a weird girl'_ thinks Hitsugaya and smiles. Rangiku happens to walk in and she sees that smile and gets freaked out because Hitsugaya rarely smiles.

"Captain, we're having a party celebrating Rukia becoming lieutenant. And you are coming!"Rangiku says and drags Hitsugaya to the party.

**Rukia and Hyourinmaru**

"Hyourinmaru, hang in there." Rukia says quietly. She gets to the park and sees Hyourinmaru sitting down on the floor in the middle of the rain. Rukia walks up to him and puts her hand on his shoulder. His clothes are all wet. He looks up and sees Rukia and says "You'll catch a cold."

"Don't worry about me. What happened?"Rukia asks softly.

* * *

When Hitsugaya gets to the party he sees everyone there except Rukia and Hyourinmaru. "Where's Rukia? Isn't this party for her?"asks Hitsugaya.

"I don't know. Where is Hyourinmaru?"asks Shirayuki. Hitsugaya shrugs.

* * *

"I told her and she tells me that the only reason I like her is because she is your zanpakto and that since me and you are a couple, I need to like her. I tried to deny that but she just left. I really thought she liked me."says Hyourinmaru.

"Oh, Hyourinmaru, this is all my fault. If it wasn't for me, you wouldn't be heart broken."Rukia says quietly feeling guilty.

"No, this isn't your fault. Don't think that, okay? In this whole process I gained a new friend."says Hyourinmaru. Rukia couldn't help it, she need to hug him, so she hugs him.

"Now, we need to get you dry. You're going to catch a cold."says Hyourinmaru.

"I wont."says Rukia.

"Fine, let's go to your party."says Hyourinmaru standing up. Rukia stands up and they head to the party.

**The Party**

_'I hope Rukia's okay' _thinks Shirayuki. Rukia and Hyourinmaru step in and Rangiku says "Rukia! Over her!" Rukia and Hyourinmaru look at her and make her way but Hyourinmaru stops Rukia.

"So they were together."says Shirayuki.

"Yeah, and it looks like out in the rain."says Hitsugaya.

"It stopped raining."points out Rangiku.

_'That's true. Looks like Rukia made Hyourinmaru happy' _thinks Hitsugaya.

**Rukia and Hyourinmaru' s conversation**

"Rukia, Shirayuki is over there. I can't go over there, I'm going to Shiro's division."says Hyourinmaru.

"Okay, I'll go and talk to them quickly and then I'll come with you."says Rukia.

"No, this is your night."argues Hyourinmaru.

"I don't care. I'm not leaving you all alone, and besides I don't like parties."Rukia argues back.

"Fine, I'll wait for you outside."says Hyourinmaru. Rukia nods and goes to were Shirayuki, Hitsugaya and Rangiku are.

"Why is Hyourinmaru leaving?"asks Rangiku.

"Hey, you guys. Rangiku thanks for the party but I'm afraid I'll be leaving right now." Rukia says and looks at Shirayuki and her eyes say **_'I can't believe you!_**'

"I'm going to talk to Haineko."says Shirayuki and leaves the group.

"Aw, Rukia can't you stay a little longer?"whines Rangiku.

"I'm sorry, I can't. But thanks anyway, bye Rangiku, Captain Hitsugaya." Rukia turns and walks to the exit. When she gets outside and sees Hyourinmaru she says "My god! When I saw Shirayuki, I wanted to yell at her."

"Well, good thing you didn't."says Hyourinmaru. They start walking to the tenth division.

* * *

It's not long and it's still a ShirayukiHyourinmaru story. Next chapter will have some HitsuRuki romance and ShirayukiHyourinmaru romance. Please Review!!


	6. Chapter 6

Thank you all who review!!

* * *

When Rukia and Hyourinmaru got to the tenth division Rukia was tired. They go inside Hitsugaya's office and Rukia goes and lays down on the sofa thats in his office.

"Are you okay, Rukia?"asks Hyourinmaru.

"Ugh!I have a headache and I feel like I'm burning!"says Rukia covering her eyes with her hand.

Hyourinmaru goes to Rukia and puts his hand on Rukia's forehead, and yes her forehead is burning up. "See if you listened to me, you wouldn't be sick. Now stay here and I'm going to ask Shiro where the medicine is." Hyourinmaru walks to the door and opens it. He looks back and says "Don't go anywhere." He flash steps to where Toshiro is.

_'Man, I feel like I'm on fire!_' thinks Rukia. _'I'm even sweating!'_

**_'Rukia? Why do you feel like you're on fire?_**'asks Shirayuki.

_'Cause I'm sick, and it sucks!' _Rukia replies back.

_**'Where are you?**_'asks Shirayuki.

_'I'm at the tenth division in Captain Hitsugaya's office.'_ Rukia says.

_**'I'm going over there to take care of you.'**_ Shirayuki says.

* * *

"Shiro!" Hyourinmaru calls Toshiro and he sees Shirayuki flash step away, looking worried.

"Don't call me that!"says Toshiro walking towards Hyourinmaru.

"Where is the medicine that you have in your office?"asks Hyourinmaru.

"It's in the bathroom, why?"asks Toshiro.

"Rukia needs it, she's sick." says Hyourinmaru.

"How did she get sick?"asks Toshiro.

_'How many questions is he going to ask?'_ Hyourinmaru then explains why Rukia is sick.

* * *

"Rukia?"

"In here, Shirayuki."says Rukia sitting up.

Shirayuki walks in and asks "How did you get sick? Where's Hyourinmaru?"

"Shirayuki how could you say that to Hyourinmaru? He likes you! We aren't dating, okay? People just spread rumors because they have nothing else to do."says Rukia not answering her questions.

Shirayuki is silent for a while, then she speaks in a quiet voice, "Does he really?"

Rukia's eyes and voice soften, "Of course. Now go and talk to him."

"But-"

"Don't worry, I'll be fine."says Rukia. Shirayuki gives Rukia a smile and flash steps away.

* * *

"I have to go and give Rukia the medicine."says Hyourinmaru. He is about to leave when Shirayuki appears.

"Hyourinmaru, I need to talk to you." Shirayuki says.

Hyourinmaru says "Can it wait? I need to give Rukia medicine."

"But I really need to talk to you."Shirayuki whispers.

Toshiro seeing how they are speaks up "I can give her the medicine."

Hyourinmaru looks at Toshiro, and then he says "Alright." Toshiro leaves.

_

* * *

_

Achoo! A-achoo!

"Bless you." Rukia jumps at hearing a voice.

"Captain Hitsugaya!" Rukia gets off the couch and bows to him... well more like tries to bow but ends up falling. Rukia closes her eyes and exppects to hit the floor. When she doesn't, she opens her eyes and sees that Toshiro caught her. She looks at his face and stares at his eyes. _'Wow, he has really beautiful eyes'_

"Are you alright?"asks Toshiro.

"Y-Yeah." Rukia blushes at how close they are. Toshiro lets go of Rukia but stays near her just in case she faints.

"Lay down on the couch while I go get the medicine."Toshiro commands. He heads to the bathroom.

Rukia lies down in the couch and waits. A couple minutes later she hears footsteps and sits up. Toshiro gives the medicine to Rukia and she spits it out.

"Why did you do that?!"asks Toshiro wiping his face.

"That tastes horrible!"

"Well you didn't have to spit it out!"

"Well, I'm not drinking that." Rukia crosses her arms across her chest.

"Yes you are."

"No!"

"Yes!"

"NO!NO!NO!"

"Don't you want to get better?"

"If it means drinking that then no I don't."

_'My god, she's stubborn!'_

"Fine I'll be right back." Toshiro gets up and pretends to walk to the bathroom. He comes back in and says "Look, I found some chappy medicine." He heard from Ichigo that Rukia is obssesed with chappy.

Rukia jumps up and grabs the medince and drinks it. This time she doesn't get to spit it out. "That was the same medicine!"

"I know.I should let you know that you'll get pretty sleepy right away." He doesn't hear a reply and looks back at Rukia. He sees her on the couch, sitting up, sleeping. Toshiro sighs and walks to her. He picks her up bridal style and takes her to his room. When he gets there, he lays her down on his bed. He gets up but he feels a tug. He looks down and sees that Rukia grabbed his captain haori.

"Can you stay?" Rukia whispers her eyes closed. Toshiro lays down next to her and Rukia goes back to sleep smiling not knowing that Toshiro is blushing.

**_'I hope you're not doing anything perverted.' _**says Hyourinmaru.

Toshiro almost yelled outloud but then remembered Rukia sleeping next to him and says _'Of course I'n not! What did you and Shirayuki talk about?'_

**_'We're a couple!'_ **Hyourinmaru says.

_'Couple?! Since when?'_

**_'I'll tell you later, Shiro. Right now you must focus on the little ice princess, cause if she isn't feeling better tomorrow, watch out.'_** Hyourinmaru says and then stops talking to Toshiro.

_'Watch out? What the hell?'_ thinks Toshiro _'I might as well get some sleep.'_

* * *

I know I said there would be some romance between Shirayuki and Hyourinmaru but I decided that will be next chapter. It will be what they say to each other and what happens after that. This chapter had some HitsuRuki fluff. please review!


	7. Chapter 7

Thank you who review.

Tsubassa: I'm not plagarizing, okay? I dont know what story you think I'm plagarizing but I can assure you I'm not. and the title, there's another story with the same name? if there is I'm sorry, but I did not know. so please do not think I'm plagarizing.

* * *

When Hyourinmaru and Shirayuki are left alone after Toshiro leaves, there's a silence. Not really an awkward silence but not a comfortable one. Hyourinmaru not liking the silence asks "So what did you want to talk about?"

Shirayuki takes a big breath and says "Rukia told me that you like me and not just like me but like **like** me. She told me that you guys aren't dating, that it was only people spreading rumors. I want to say that I like you too...I mean like **like** and that if you don't like me anymore I understand but I just wanted to let you know." Shirayuki looks down not wanting to see Hyourinmaru's expression.

_'Only people spreading rumors, huh? Rukia wanted everyone to think that._'Hyourinmaru thinks but doesn't say outloud and then says "Shirayuki, what you said to me that one other time really hurt me."

Shirayuki flinches, not expecting that answer from him. "I'm sorry, I really thought that you two where dating." she whispers.

"You actually think I would date a shinigami knowing that if the sword breaks or my master dies I would die too. You actually thought that I would make someone go through all of that?"says Hyourinmaru.

"So if you weren't a zanpakto, you would date Rukia?"asks Shirayuki.

"Serisously!" Hyourinmaru throws his hands up and says "Why are you asking me that? I already said that I like Rukia as a friend and that's it."

"But-"

"But nothing. If I weren't a zanpakto it wouldn't change anything. I would still like the same person I like right now and that's you." says Hyourinmaru.

Shirayuki is surprised and her eyes widen "You still like me? How can you after what I said and did?"

"You tell me you like me. I tell you I like you and you tell me how can I?_*sigh*_fine." Hyourinmaru turns around and is about to walk away when Shirayuki stops him.

"Wait! It's just that...well I said mean things to you, I just didn't think you would like me."

"But I do."says Hyourinmaru turning around.

"Yeah but-"

Hyourinmaru stops her by kissing her. Shirayuki is surprised but she kisses him back. They stop to get air. Shirayuki gives Hyourinmaru a questioning look.

"Well I figured actions speak louder than words."says Hyourinmaru and brings Shirayuki closer to him. They stand there like that, Hyourinmaru holding Shirayuki and Shirayuki leaning on Hyourinmaru.

"So are we a couple?"asks Hyourinmaru.

Shirayuki chuckles and says "Yeah, we are."

Hyourinmaru smiles and then it goes away when he sees something. "What's wrong, Hyourinmaru?"asks Shirayuki.

"WHAT THE HELL IS HE DOING?"

"Who?"asks Shirayuki.

"I just saw in my mind Shiro in the bed with Rukia."says Hyourinmaru.

"That's what got you like this?"asks Shirayuki.

"What do you mean by that?"asks Hyourinmaru.

"Nothing it just that you're overprotective of Rukia." Shirayki says.

"Well don't blame me, she became a close friend."says Hyourinmaru, defending himself.

"Well, you don't have to worry. I think Rukia might like Hitsugaya."says Shirayuki.

"Really?"Hyourinmaru grins big.

"Yeah, what's with the smile?"asks Shirayuki.

"Oh, nothing. I'm just going to pay Shiro a little visit."says Hyourinmaru.

_**'I hope you're not doing anything perverted!' **_says Hyourinmaru.

_'Of course I'm not! What did you and Shirayuki talk about?_'asks Toshiro.

_**'We're a couple!'**_

_'Couple? Since when?'_

_**'Tell you later Shiro. Right now you must focus on the little ice princess, cause if she doesn't fell better tomorrow watch out.**_'Hyourinmaru says and then stops talking to Toshiro.

"What did you tell Hitsugaya?"asks Shirayuki.

"Oh nothing."says Hyourinmaru.

"Oh, Hyourinamru. You're way to overprotective of Rukia."says Shirayuki.

"Well now that you're mine, I'll be more protective of you."says Hyourinmaru and gives Shirayuki another kiss. They go to the park and watch the sunset, both liking how their day ended.

* * *

Did you guys like this chapter? Please REVIEW!


	8. Chapter 8

Thank you for the reviews!

* * *

"Hyourinmaru, wake up. Wake up."says Shirayuki while shaking Hyourinmaru.

"Huh? Shirayuki?"

"Yeah, it's me. Come on."says Shirayuki standing up.

Hyourinmaru yawns then stands up. "Why?"

"I want to check on Rukia."says Shirayuki and Hyourinmaru is instantly awake.

"Lets go."says Hyourinmaru and they flash step away.

**Tenth Division**

"Hurry up and open the door, Hyourinmaru."whispered Shirayuki not wanting to wake anyone.

"It's locked."Hyourinmaru says.

"Locked?"

"Yeah. locked. Why do they need to lock the door if they're sleeping? Unless they're doing something else."says Hyourinmaru.

"Oh, stop it, Hyourinmaru. They wouldn't do that."says Shirayuki.

"How would you know? Your're out here and they're in there."says Hyourinmaru.

"Well, maybe I don't want to think of Rukia being pregnant."says Shirayuki.

"Rukia pregnant! What made you think that?"asks Hyourinmaru.

"You!"

"ME!"

"Yes, you. If you didn't say "What if they're doing something else." I wouldn't have thought that."says Shirayuki.

"Well, it's a possibility."says Hyourinmaru.

"Well, doesn't Hitsugaya keep a spare key or something?"asks Shirayuki.

"Oh yeah."says Hyourinmaru and starts searching for the key. "Ah ha!"

"Did you find it?"asks Shirayuki.

"No, but I found the book I was looking for."

"Hyourinmaru!"

"Okay, okay. Sorry.....Found it."

"The key?"

"yes." Hyourinmaru puts the key in the keyhole and opens the door.

"Awwwww! They look SO CUTE!" squealed Shirayuki.

In Toshiro's room are Rukia and Toshiro on the bed. Toshiro has one hand around Rukia's waist holding her close and the other hand is over her stomach holding Rukia's hand.

"They look so peaceful."says Hyourinmaru.

"Yeah."

"Shirayuki, you're not going to start crying,are you?"

"How can I not? Look at them." says Shirayuki but she holds back tears of joy. "My little ice wielder is growing up."says Shirayuki.

"Imagine how they'll react when they wake up."says Hyourinmaru.

"Oh, no. Quick find a camera."says Shirayki

* * *

How was this chapter? please review!


	9. Chapter 9

Thanks for the reviews and sorry I haven't updated in awhile.

* * *

**Rukia's POV**

That was a great rest. I open my eyes and I feel something on my stomach and hand. I look and I see a hand holding my hand. Whose hand does that belong to? There's another hand over my waist. Who the hell is with me in my bed? Wait a minute..this isn't my bed or my room! Wha...Oh my god! This is Ca-Ca-Captain Hitsugya's room. Oh my god! I'm afraid to look. I look beside me and I find Captain Hitsugaya there looking at me confused. I feel my eyes get wider and wider by the second and the next thing I do is jump out of the bed. I literally jumped ten feet in the air. I start apoligizing over and over again.

"I'm so sorry Captain Hitsugaya. I'm really sorry."

**Normal POV**

Rukia and Toshiro have no idea that Shirayuki and Hyourinmaru were hiding in the closet in Toshiro's room watching the whole thing.

**Toshiro POV**

Wow, I haven't had a rest like that in a long time. I open my eyes and I feel my body next to something and my hand holding something...correction a hand. My other hand feels numb. Please don't tell me that Rangiku got me drunk and I slept with a la- Wait a minute! Didn't I bring Kuchiki to my bed last night 'cause she fell asleep. I look to my side and yep, there she is. I think I almost passed out. I mean what if her brother found out I slept with his sister! He'd kill me! We didn't do anything, did we? I feel her wake up and she looks at me. Her eyes widen and I probably gave her a confused look. She jumped out of my bed and started apoligizing.

**Normal POV**

"I'm sor-"

"Stop apoligizing already." Toshiro says moving his numb arm.

"Oh, I'm sorry."Rukia says.

"What did I say?"Toshiro says.

"Oh, I'm sor- okay."Rukia says and she starts getting red in the face.

Hyourinmaru couldn't hold it in anymore, so he burst out of the closet laughing. "HAHAhAhahahahahaha!" Shirayuki walks out of the closet and waves to Rukia.

"Shirayuki, what are you doing here?"asks Rukia.

"Yeah, Hyourinmaru. What** are **you doing?"asks Toshiro.

"Haha, we were coming to check on Rukia, but it seemed she was in good hands."says Hyourinmaru.

Rukia blushes and stutters out" Hy- Hyourinamru! I-he-we didn't do anything."

"Are you sure? You two seemed pretty cozy."says Shirayuki.

"Shirayuki!"Rukia says.

"Shirayuki, how daring of you to say that!" Hyourinmaru says. "Now seriously, you guys didn't do anything did you?"

"No, we didn't, okay Hyourinmaru?" says Toshiro.

"Well, okay then."says Hyourinamru.

"Rukia, we should go back to the Kuchiki mansion."says Shirayuki.

"Yeah we should. Have a good day Captain Hitsugaya, Hyourinmaru."Rukia says bows to them and leaves with Shirayuki.

* * *

This chapter is short and I'm sorry for that. I hope you guys like it! Please review!


	10. Chapter 10

Thanks for the reviews**. Hyourinamru speaking, **Toshiro speaking.

* * *

Toshiro is busy working on paper work when Hyourinmaru's voice in his head. **"You like Rukia!"**

Toshiro almost spilled the ink on the paper. "What! Were did you get that idea?"

**" So you do."**

"I don't."

"**But the first time you didn't deny it!"**

"But I didn't agree to it."

**"You're just being a stubborn weilder!"** singed Hyourinmaru.

"You're being an annoying zanpakto."

**"That hurt, Shiro. That hurt alot."**

"Oh, whatever. And when did you start calling me Shiro again?"

**"One simple word: Rukia."**

"And you listened to her?"

**"Yes"**

"*sigh*"

**"You're jealous!"**

"Why the hell would I be jealous?"

**"Because I speak more to Rukia than you do!"**

"No!"

**"Yes! Shiro loves Rukia! Shiro LOVES RUKIA!"**

"SHUT UP HYOURINMARU!"

**"SHIRO L-O-V-E-S RUKIA!"** Rangiku walks in Toshiro's office.

"Hyourinmaru, SHUT UP! I DO NOT LOVE RUKIA!" Toshiro said this outloud with Rangiku in the room.

"You love Rukia?" asks Rangiku.

"What! No!...Rangiku, when did...?"

"Hi captain." Rangiku waves at him and she has a smile on her face. She's planning something. Toshiro wants to slam his head on his desk.

_'I just said I didn't love Rukia and Rangiku heard. No doubt she's going to spread rumors that I do love her!'_

Hyourinamru laughs and Toshiro thinks _'Why me?'_

* * *

What did you guys think? please review!


	11. Chapter 11

Thanks for the reviews**. Shirayuki speaking,** Rukia speaking.

* * *

Rukia is outside in the backyard of the Kuchiki mansion, meditating. **"Rukia, are you okay with me and Hyourinmaru?"**

"Of course! I'll die if if you two stop loving each other!" Rukia replied with her eyes closed.

**"Okay, aren't you exaggerating?"**

"No."

Shirayuki chuckles and says **"Well, I think you like Hitsugaya."**

"WHAT!"

**"So, you do?"**

"No."

**"But you didn't deny."**

"But I didn't say yes."

**"But you didn't deny."**

"But I-"

**"We're not getting anywhere if we keep saying the same thing. Rukia I saw you and Hitsugaya in the bed."**

Rukia blushes and says "You saw that!"

**"Yes, and you two looked sooo cute together!" **Shirayuki squealed.

"But I-"

"Rukia, why is there a rumor saying that Captain Hitsugaya loves you?" asked a voice interrupting whatever Rukia was going to tell Shirayuki.

Rukia jumps and when she sees her brother she bows. "I didn't know and I don't know why."

"Okay" Byakuya goes back inside.

"Oh my god! Shirayuki! There's a rumor saying that Captain Hitsugaya LOVES me!"

**"Rukia, calm down. Sheesh. I heard your brother"**

"How can you say calm down!"

**"Why don't we talk with Hyourinmaru and Hitsugaya?"** Shirayuki suggested.

"WHAT! Are you crazy? I can't face _him_!"

**"But why not? Don't you want to get this straightend out?"**

"I-"

**"AH HAH! You do like him!"**

"I don't want to go!"

Shirayuki sighs and appears in front of Rukia. Shirayuki picks up Rukia and they head to the tenth.

In the tenth a certain dragon was laughing his head off. "Haha, I can't believe you said that outloud in front of Matsumoto."

"I wouldn't have if you weren't bothering me!" hissed Toshiro. Before Hyourinmaru could say anything they heard something...voices.

"Shirauki! Put me down!"

"No."

"WHY NOT?"

"Because I said so."

"SHIRAYUKI!"

They come in and Toshiro and Hyourinmaru see Shirayuki carrying Rukia. "You two get along so well." said Hyourinamru.

"Yes we do."said Shirayuki.

"What are you guys doing here?"asked Toshiro.

"We came here to see your almightyness."replied Shirayuki, rolling her eyes. "we came to talk about the rumor."

"Why didn't you just say that?" asked Toshiro.

"So what's the problem?"asked Hyourinmaru.

Rukia now on the floor jumps up, saying "What's the problem? People think he" Rukia points at Toshiro " loves me!"

"And?"says Hyourinmaru.

"Why did I get stuck with him?" says Toshiro.

"Hey!"

"It's not really a problem since you two know you don't love each other...unless you guys love each other but don't want anyone to know." said Hyourinmaru.

"Yeah!" agrees Shirayuki.

"Who said this rumor anyway?"asked Rukia.

"Rangiku." Toshiro said.

"Why?"asked Shirayuki and Hyourinmaru smirks.

"Well, me and Shiro were having a conversation and he said something out loud."said Hyourinmaru.

"Was it a conversation like me and Rukia were having before we came here?"asked Shirayuki.

Hyourinmaru shrugs and says "what were you saying?"

"I was saying that she likes Hitsugaya."replies Shirayuki.

"He, what do you know? It was the same. I was telling Shiro that he liked her when he shouted that he didn't and Rangiku happened to be there."said Hyourinmaru.

Rukia groaned when she heard that it was Rangiku. "Don't worry we'll think of something." said Shirayuki.

That made Rukia and Toshiro worry even more.

* * *

**so what do you guys think about this chapter? please review!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Thanks for the reviews. Enjoy!**

* * *

Toshiro was making his way to a captain's meeting when Hisagi came up to him. "Captain Hitsugaya! How did you do it?"

Toshiro raised an eyebrow and asked "Do what?"

"Going out with Rukia without getting killed by her big brother!" exclaimed Hisagi. Hyourinmaru stopped himself from laughing.

Toshiro's eye twitched and he left muttering "Rangiku, I'm going to kill you!"

When he got to the meeting he hoped...no prayed that none of the captains heard the rumor. When all the captains came the Captain Commander started the meeting. Toshiro wasn't listening; he was too busy thinking of a way to get rid of the rumor. "Captain Hitsugaya?"

Toshiro snapped out of his thoughts. "Yes sir"

Yamamoto grinned and said "Care to tell us who the lucky lady is?"

_'Shitshitshitshit!_' "Uhh..well you see-" Toshiro started. _'Dammit Rangiku!'_

"Shiro is GAY!" bursted out Hyourinmaru.

"WHAT?" Toshiro yelled.

"Oh. Uhh...who's the lucky...man." said Ukitake.

"I. AM. **NOT**. GAY!" snarled Toshiro, storming out of meeting.

"Then who's the lady?" asked Kenpachi.

"RUKIA!" Toshiro said right when he got out.

"You do realize you just said that Rukia's your girlfriend, right?" asked Hyourinmaru.

Toshiro wants to slam his head on a wall so badly.

* * *

"Rukia is Toshiro's girlfriend." said Ukitake. The other captains were shocked. Who knew they would get together.

"Uhh Wow."said Kenpachi. Byakuya stormed out muttering "Midget captain hunting time."

* * *

"Let's go tell Rukia before someone tells her." said Toshiro. Right after that Rukia and Shirayuki come walking in.

"So do you guys have a plan?"asked Rukia sitting down on the couch.

"Well Shiro here" points at Toshiro "kind of said you two are dating." said Hyourinmaru.

"Wha-" Rukia began but didn't finish.

"Why?"asked Shirayuki.

"Hyourinmaru came out saying that I was gay." said Toshiro. Rukia and Shirayuki looked at him.

He shrugged and said "What? That was the only thing I could think of. Besides they were asking him who the lucky lady was."

"Ugh...was my brother there?" asked Rukia.

"Yeah." said Toshiro. Rukia's eyes widen. "What?"

"You said we're dating in front of my OVER PROTECTIVE BROTHER!"

Toshiro's eyes widen and says "Oh SHIT!"

"Scatter Senbonzakura"

* * *

**Not long but hey I updated. review please. will Byakuya kill Toshiro? till next time!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Thanks for the reviews! enjoy!**

* * *

"Scatter Senbonzakura." said Byakuya.

"AH! Wait Brother!" Rukia got in front of Toshiro and Byakuya.

"Rukia move." Byakuya said sternly. Toshiro was getting closer to the door just in case he had to make a run for it.

"No Brother." said Rukia.

Byakuya narrowed his eyes but put his zanpakto away. "You better explain yourself when you come home, Rukia." said Byakuya and he left.

"Phew." said Rukia.

"So what are you going to tell him?" asked Hyourinmaru.

"I don't know." said Rukia.

"Why don't we leave you two alone to discuss this." said Shirayuki pulling Hyourinmaru out the door who doesn't want to leave.

When Shirayuki and Hyourinmaru left, Rukia and Toshiro were all alone. "Uh" Rukia said. _'Smart Rukia!'_ Rukia thought to herself.

Toshiro merely raised an eyebrow. "How do you do that?" exclaimed Rukia. Toshiro raised the other one. Rukia pouted and said "That's not fair! I can't do that."

Toshiro chuckled and said "So what are you going to tell him Rukia?"

Rukia sighed "I don't know. I just wish that it..." Rukia trailed off.

"Wish what?"

Rukia looked down and said "That it wasn't a rumor, that it was true." Rukia was red as a tomato.

Toshiro'e eyes widen and he was shocked. _'Did she just say that she wants the rumor to be true?' _Toshiro went in front of Rukia and grabbed Rukia's chin gently to make her look up. Her eyes widen and she stuttered "w-what?"

"Why didn't you just say so?" said Toshiro. He leaned and pulled Rukia's face closer. Toshiro kissed Rukia gently and Rukia put her hands around his neck pulling him closer, returning the kiss. Toshiro deepened the kiss.

* * *

"Ne, Shirayuki?"

"Yes Hyourinmaru." said Shirayuki.

"What do you think Siro and Rukia are doing?" asked Hyourinmaru.

"Hm, I don't know. Maybe we should spy on them." suggested Shirayuki.

Hyourinmaru grinned and said "I like the way you think, Shira." Hyourinmaru gave Shirayuki a quick kiss and they left to spy on Toshiro and Rukia.

"Hyourinmaru scoot over. I can't see." Shirayuki and Hyourinmaru were looking through the window of the tenth division.

"They're KISSING!"yelled Hyourinmaru.

"Hide Hyourinmaru!" said Shirayuki.

* * *

"What was that?" asked Rukia stopping the kiss.

"I don't know. I think we should go on tell your brother." said Toshiro.

"Okay." said Rukia. They left the room.

Shirayuki put her head up enough to see in the window. When she saw they were gone, she stood up. "They're gone Hyourinmaru."

Hyourinmaru stood up and said "What?"

**

* * *

**

how was it? please review!


	14. Chapter 14

**Thanks for the reviews.**

* * *

"Come on Hyourinmaru! We have to see what Byakuya says." said Shirayuki.

"Yeah. Let's hope he doesn't kill Shiro." said Hyourinmaru.

The went to the Kuchiki manor. Before they went inside, they hid their spiritual pressure so they wouldn't know they're there. The went to Byakuya's office and listened from outside of the office.

"Rukia are you sure you want Hitsugaya to be your boyfriend?" asked Byakuya.

"Yes brother." said Rukia confidently.

Byakuya turned to Toshiro and said "If you hurt her, make her shed one tear at all I will come after you and give you a slow, painfull death."

"O-okay." said Toshiro.

"You may go." said Byakuya.

Outside of the office Shirayuki and Hyourinmaru were freaking out because they couldn't leave without being seen. "Ah! Hyourinmaru where do we go?" whispered yelled Shirayuki.

"I don't know...wait aren't there underground tunnels here?" asked Hyourinmaru.

"Oh yeah!" They found an entrance to a tunnel and went in and closed the door right before Rukia and Toshiro came out. "Phew!"

"Um, Hyourinmaru?"

"Yeah."

"Your kind of squishing me."

"Oh sorry Shira." Hyourinmaru tried to stand up but he couldn't. He could only get to where he was using his hands to keep himself from squishing Shirayuki. "Uh, Shira..I can't get up."

"What do you mean?"

"The door is right above my head. I can't move since you're under me."

Shirayuki blushed when he said "Under me" "Maybe if I move you can." Shirayuki moved which made Hyourinmaru fall back on top of her, making his face go right on her chest.

He picked his head up and said "S-sorry Shira!"

Shirayuki was blushing and said "D-don't worry about it." Hyourinmaru's and Shirayuki's legs were tangled in an...improper way making Shirayuki blush even more. They were a couple but they haven't gone that far...yet.

"How are we going to get out of here?" said Hyourinmari more to himself.

"Maybe we should um... yell?" said Shirayuki.

"I'm not yelling. There's got to be something we can do." said Hyourinmaru. He finally felt something next to his leg and when he looked back he saw that he was lying on Shirayuki improperly. He turned red and said "Maybe we should switch spots...I mean so alot of weight wont be on you."

"Uh y-yeah." said Shirayuki. Before they could even move the entrance door opened.

"There you guys are!...what are you guys doing?" asked Rukia. She was standing next to Toshiro who was holding Rukia's hand.

Shirayuki blushed bright red and said "N-nothing!" She and Hyourinmaru got up.

Toshiro smirked and said "Right."

"So uh anything happen?" asked Hyourinmaru trying to change the subject.

"Oh nothing...Shirayuki next time find a better place." said Rukia.

Shirayuki blushed even more. "R-rukia!"

Rukia laughed and said "Anyways, Toshiro and I are going to get some lunch. Want to come or do you want to go back in there?"

Hyourinmaru blushed and said "We'll go."

**

* * *

**

How was it? Short? yeah. I didn't really like but if you, my readers and reviewers like it then okay. review!


	15. Chapter 15

**Thanks for the reviews!**

* * *

Rukia and Toshiro are holding hands while Shirayuki and Hyourinmaru are next to each other, they're blushing from earlier inccidents. They were walking to a resturant to eat lunch. "So you guys sure you want to come? I mean you could go back to finish what you were about to do." said Rukia.

Shirayuki blushed "Rukia, we weren't doing anything."

"Are you sure? I mean Hyourinmaru is a dragon." said Rukia.

"What's that supposed too mean?" asked Hyourinmaru.

"Oh nothing." said Rukia in a sing~song voice.

"I think she means that you wont be able to control yourself." whispered Shirayuki to Hyourinmaru.

"I can too control myself! If it's anyone who cant, it's Shiro!" said Hyourinmaru.

"What! I probably got it from you!" said Toshiro.

"He didn't deny it." muttered Shirayuki. She smirked. "So the minute you can are you guys going to do "it"?"

Rukia blushed and said "Wha-"

"CAAAPTAIN!" The next thing Toshiro is in a death hug given by Rangiku.

"Uh Rangiku? I don't think he can breathe." said Rukia fearing for her boyfriends life.

"Oh, sorry Captain!" said the cheerfull Rangiku letting Toshiro go.

Toshiro fixed his haori and said "What do you want Rangiku?"

"Well I was going to ask you if I could...wait a minute. What were you doing with Rukia?" asked Rangiku.

"Oh, we're going to lunch." answered Rukia.

"Huh?" was Rangiku's smart reply.

"..."

"WHAT! Are you saying that you guys are a couple?" said a shocked Rangiku.

Toshiro rolled his eyes and said sarcasticly "No Rangiku. We just decided to get lunch."

"Aww, you two would make a cute couple." said Rangiku.

"I swear Shiro has a dumb lieutenant." muttered Hyourinmari and Shirayuki giggled.

Toshiro hit Rangiku on the head and said "We are a couple."

Rangiku gasped and said "Really? I need to tell everyone. Oh my god! I can't believe it! My captain finally got a girlfriend. This is unbelievable." Rangiku left, probably to tell everyone.

They started walking again when a hell butterfly came in front of Toshiro. _'Captain Hitsugaya. The Head Captain wishes to speak with you.' _Then it left after saying the message. Toshiro flash stepped to the first division. Rukia, Shirayuki and Hyourinmaru entered a resturant. They sat at a table and when they waiter came, he kept staring at Shirayuki. Hyourinmaru's eyebrow was twitching as well as his fingers.

He wanted to so badly to punch that man. "Are you going to take our orders or what?" growled Hyouirmaru.

"Oh, yes. S-sorry." said the waiter.

"I would like uh... the salad." said Rukia.

"Me too." said Shirayuki. The waiter seem to melt even more when he heard Shirayuki's angelic voice. Hyourinmaru on the other hand couldn't take it anymore.

"Dammit! Stop staring at my girlfriend before I break your jaw!" When Hyourinmaru said..er yelled that everyone stared.

"Oh, um-"

"What's going on here!" a man came out from the kitchen. He walked to the table were Rukia, Hyourinmaru and Shirayuki were at.

"Who are you?" asked Rukia.

"I'm the manager." said the manager.

"Well sir, tell this waiter of yours to stop staring at my girlfriend." said Hyourinmaru.

The manager sighed, told the waiter something, then said "Another waiter will be here shortly." After that he left along with the waiter and everyone wen back to their business.

"I swear that guy was a raper, the way he was looking at _my_ Shira." muttered Hyourinmaru to himself.

The new waiter came and they ordered when Rukia spoke "I wonder why the Head Captain wanted to speak to Toshiro."

* * *

"You wanted to see me." said Toshiro. He was in front of the Head Captain.

"Yes. Captain Unohana informed me that Hinamori Momo has woken and she wishes to speak to you." the Head Captains said.

Toshiro stiffened and said "She woke up?"

"Yes, she wont speak to anyone untill she talks to you."

Toshiro hesitated "I...I'll go."

* * *

**Momo's now in the story! What will happen? please review! I have nothing against Rangiku when I put dumb.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Thanks for the reviews!**

* * *

"Next time we're looking for a place to eat I'm choosing." said Hyourinmaru putting his arm over Shirayuki's shoulders.

"Well what did you expect. She is the beautifullest zanpakto." said Rukia walking in front of Shirayuki and Hyourinmaru.

"And that gives them the right to stare at her like she's a piece of meat?" said Hyourinmaru. Shirayuki was just watching the two most important people to her argue.

"Pfft, possesive freak." muttered Rukia.

"Hey, I heard that!" said Hyourinmaru. Shirayuki giggled.

"Well it true. Anyways who's fault is that for not announcing that you guys are a couple?" said Rukia.

Shirayuki spoke "If we did Haineko would keep bugging us."

"Don't you have to find your honeybunch?" asked Hyourinmaru.

"Yeah, I guess you're right." said Rukia. She left them.

"Did you feel it?" Shirayuki asked when Rukia left.

"Yeah, it seems Tobiume and her master have woken up." said Hyourinmaru.

* * *

Toshiro was in the fourth division, outside the room that belongs to Momo Hinamori. Toshiro hesitated and then opened the door to her room. Momo was in a white night gown, she was sitting up looking outside the window. Her hair was down, it went slightly pass her shoulders and her brown eyes that usually look full of life and happyness looked dull and lifeless. She looked like she lost some weight which shouldn't be good for her. "Momo." Toshiro said quietly.

Momo turned to look at him and her some happyness seemed to return to her eyes. She smiled a gentle smile. "Thanks for coming."

"Yeah, are you eating?" asked Toshiro walking to her bed.

"Not much." admitted Momo.

"You need to eat more to get your strength back." said Toshiro.

"okay, I will. Shiro-chan, can you bring lunch and eat with me tomorrow?" asked Momo.

"It's Captain Hitsugaya." said Toshiro and he smiled at her.

Momo smiled and said "Thank you, Shir- I mean Captain Hitsugaya." She layed back down and Toshiro left.

Toshiro walked out of the fourth division and flash stepped back to his own division. When he got there Hyourinmari and Shirayuki were staring at each other. "What are you guys doing?" When he asked and Hyourinmari blinked.

"HA! You blinked! I win!" said Shirayuki.

"Shiro distracted me." said a pouting Hyourinmaru.

Shirayuki rolled her eyes and said "There's going to be distractions."

Then the doors opened and Rukia walked in. "Toshiro you're here!"

"Yeah."

"So what did the Head Captain want?" asked Rukia. Hyourinmari and Shirayuki as well waited for the answer.

Toshiro walked to his desk and sat down. "Nothing important."

"Oh, okay. Hyourinmaru yelled at a waiter at the resturant we ate at." said Rukia.

"Really?" said Toshiro. Rukia told the story not knowing where Toshiro went.

* * *

**How was it? review please!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Thanks for the reviews!**

* * *

Toshiro had a basket with lunch in it and he was making his way to the fourth division to have lunch with Momo. He was almost there when Rukia stops him. "Toshiro!" He turned around and Rukia came up to him. "Where you going?" asked Rukia. Rukia wasn't being a controlling girlfriend who always wants to know where her boyfriend is at. Oh no, she's just curious.

"I'm going to have lunch with Momo. Captain Unohana told me she's not eating well." said Toshiro.

"Oh, okay. Tell Miss Hinamori that I hope she'll feel better. I have to go. Bye Toshiro!" Rukia said. Rukia left and Toshiro made his way to Momo's room.

When he got there he knocked and went in. "Momo I brought some lunch."

Momo looked at Toshiro and smiled. "Thank you for coming, Toshiro."

Toshiro got a chair and placed it next to Momo's bed. "No problem. Now eat."

"Yes sir." Momo began eating and she hesitated in asking but asked anyways. "Tomorrow can we go and take a walk at the park?"

Toshiro looked at her puzzeled and asked "Why wouldn't I?"

Momo shrugged and said "Maybe because-"

"Whoa! A walk? Like a date?" asked Hyourinmaru as he came in the room.

Momo turned red and stuttered "I-I g-guess you can c-call it a d-date."

"I'll go." said Toshiro.

"What? But Toshiro what about Ru- never mind. Anyways Toshiro I need to talk to you...privately." said Hyourinmaru walking out of Momo's room.

Toshiro got up and walked out. "What?"

"A date? When you're dating Rukia! What if she finds out?" asked Hyourinmaru, angered that Toshiro would go on a date with another girl while dating Rukia.

"It's not a date. It's just a walk in the park." answered Toshiro with an annoyed tone.

"Well Momo thinks it's a date. I wont tell Rukia but if she finds out and gets hurt, I guarantee you wont make it out alive. Anyways I know Shirayuki and I haven't been together for long but I know she's the one and I was wondering if you knew any place that sold good jewelery." said Hyourinmaru.

"You're proposing to her? Well, in Junrinan they sell pretty good jewelery." said Toshiro.

"Okay thanks." Hyourinmaru left.

"Rukia, do you know where Hyourinmaru is at?" Shirayuki asked Rukia.

"No may-"

"Rukia, Shirayuki sorry to bother you but can one of you play with Sogyo no Kotowari? They wont let me work." asked Ukitake trying to make the twins stop pulling his his long white hair.

"I'll do it!" Shirayuki said cheerfully. She walked to the twins and told them they can play with her and they left.

"Rukia why don't you take the rest of the day off." said Ukitake.

"Really? Thank you sir!" Rukia bowed to her captain and left.

"This is perfect! I know she'll like it." Hyourinmaru paid for the ring. The ring had a blue rose in the middle; instead of a diamond, and had a dragon circling it as if protecting the rose. Not only that Hyourinmaru was able to put _'I love you, Shirayuki.'_ on the ring. He put it safely in his pocket.

"Hyourinmaru!"

Said person jumped and let out a little yell. "R-rukia! Hey, how you doing? Seen an bunnies lately?"

"Bunnies? Are you all right?" asked Rukia. Worried that her friend turned insane.

"Y-yeah, of course. Why wouldn't I be? It is a little hot than I like it but nothing's wrong." Hyourinmaru kept babbling on.

"Hyourinmaru!" Rukia yelled to make the ice dragon to shut up. "There is definately something wrong."

"Why do you say that?" asked Hyourinmaru.

"Because you not one to talk alot and you were running your mouth just now!"

Darn it! "Well you see I uh...fine I'll tell you but you have to swear you wont tell anyone. Not eve Shirayuki. Escpecially Shira!" said Hyourinmaru.

"Wait! Can I guess? Are you... really a bunny disguised as a dragon?" asked Rukia. Rukia you have one wild imagination.

"Er no. I'm going to ask Shirayuki to marry me." Hyourinmaru said.

One

Two

Three!

"WHAT?" The people ...er souls that where near by looked at Rukia weirdly.

"SShh! Quiet Rukia!"

"Sorry. Really I can't believe it! That's so great and CUTE!" Rukia was squealing so much.

"Alright, alright. Calm down. Sheesh! I see where Shira got her personality from." said Hyourinmaru. He got Rukia hand lead her to a place where not many people where at. He took out the ring and showed it to her.

"AWWW! IT'S SO PREEETTY!" Rukia squealed.

"Do you think she'll like it?" asked Hyourinmaru.

"Like it? She'll LOVE IT! So when are you going to ask her?" asked Rukia.

"Tomorrow. At dinner."

"Bye Toshiro!" Momo waved at Toshiro. Toshiro only nodded his head.

**

* * *

**

Hyourinmaru and Shirayuki getting married might be a little fast but I want to get this story finished before I lose interest in it and so I can focus on my other two stories. Five chapters left maybe more, maybe less. I'll try to make the next chapter longer. please review

! 


	18. Chapter 18

**Thanks for the reviews!**

* * *

Toshiro and Momo were walking in the park. It was peaceful and cool day. They were walking rather slow due to Momo barely waking up and not having walked in awhile. "Look Momo. You're my friend and I do care about you but I need you to let others help you. You can't just rely on me. I won't always be able to have lunch or take walks with you at the park, especially with work and all the paperwork and you know Rangiku. Always leaving me her paperwork and with Rukia." said Toshiro coming to a stop. Momo stopped as well.

"Rukia?" There was confusion in her voice as well on her face.

"Rukia's my girlfriend." explained Toshiro.

"Oh."

"I will be able to visit you every now and then but let others help you. Lieutenant Kira would be more than happy to help." said Toshiro.

"Yeah, I guess you're right." Momo smiled. "Thank you."

"Come on. Let's get you back to your room." said Toshiro.

* * *

"I can't believe today you're asking her! This is so exciting!" Rukia was pacing back and forth. She was too excited to sit down. Hyourinmaru on the other hand was sitting down, watching Rukia pacing.

"Shouldn't it be me pacing? I mean I am the one asking her."

"Ask who what?" asked Shirayuki as she came in the room they were in.

"N-nothing! Don't worry about it Shira!" Hyourinmaru quickly said.

Shirayuki looked at Hyourinmaru suspiciously but let it slide. "Alright." She sat next to Hyourinmaru. "Why are you pacing? Is something wrong?"

"Hmm? Oh it's just that I'm rather excited, that's all." said Rukia.

"About what?" questioned Shirayuki.

"Oh, about uh you know. Just today, nothing really." said Rukia. Shirayuki looked at Hyourinmaru and he shrugged.

"Uh huh." said Shirayuki looking at Rukia and Hyourinmaru suspiciously. She got up and walked towards the door. " I'll leave since I'm clearly not wanted here right now."

"No Shira! It's nothing like that!" said Hyourinmaru but that didn't stop Shirayuki. "Great!" Hyourinmaru said sarcasticly.

"Hyourinmaru this is your chance! Ask her right now!" said Rukia.

"But I-"

"No buts! Go now!" commanded Rukia

"Alright, sheesh. So commanding." muttered Hyourinmaru as he left the room.

A hell butterfly came. _'All captains and lieutenants please report to the meeting hall for the regular month meeting.' _Rukia went to the meeting and on her way she met up with Toshiro.

"Toshiro!"

"Rukia."

"Hyourinmaru's going to ask her right now!" Rukia said.

"I thought he was going to during dinner." said Toshiro.

"Guess he changed his mind." said Rukia shrugging. They walked in the meeting and went to their spots.

"We going to give our reports." said the Head Captain.

_'SHOOT! I forgot to do the reports!'_ thought Rukia.

The captains and lieutenants started giving their reports.

* * *

"Shirayuki! Wait!"

Shirayuki stopped and turned around. "Yes?"

"Aw, come on Shira. Don't tell me you're mad." said Hyourinmaru.

"I'm not."

"I was going to wait till later to do this but..." Hyourinmaru got on one knee and took out the ring. Shirayuki gasped and Hyourinmaru said "Shirayuki, I love you and I need you. I need you forever and by my side, will you marry me?"

Shirayuki cried tears of joy and at the same time said "Yes! Of course!" Hyourinmaru got up and Shirayuki hugged him, then kissed him. "Oh, Hyourinmaru we need to tell Rukia and Hitsugaya!"

"Don't worry I'll do it." said Hyourinmaru.

"Okay, tell Rukia to invite others, too!" said Shirayuki. Hyourinmaru nodded.

* * *

"Now the last reports." the Head Captain said. Rukia prepared to tell them that she forgot about the paperwork when the meeting hall doors opened.

"Shiro! Rukia! She said YES!" Hyourinmaru looked around and noticed everyone was staring at him. "Oh, ooh bad time." muttered Hyourinmaru to himself.

"Captain Hitsugaya, Lieutenant Kuchiki, Hyourinmaru! What is the meaning of this?" demanded the Head Captain.

Everybody looked at Rukia and Toshiro. "Uh, well you see, Hyourinmaru asked Shirayuki if she wwould marry him and apparrently she said yes." explained Rukia.

Silence. "Are we invited to the wedding?" asked Rangiku.

"Uh, I don't know..." Rukia trailed off.

Toshiro looked at Hyourinmaru and he nodded his head. Toshiro spoke out "Yes you are."

"I'll be leaving now." said Hyourinmaru. He went back to Shirayuki.

"Did you tell them?" asked Shirayuki. She stopped crying but she looked really happy.

"Yeah and I invited people too." said Hyourinmaru.

"Great! I hope Rukia will help me plan the wedding and find a dress." said Shirayuki.

"She'll probably die since she was so excited." mummbled Hyourinmaru to himself.

"Hmm?"

"Oh, I said that she most likely will." said Hyourinmaru. Shirayuki smiled at him and he smiled back.

"Wow. I'm turning old, aren't I?" Ukitake told Kyoraku.

Kyoraku tipped his hat up. " Yep and so am I. I bet their wedding will be lovely but not as lovely as my Nanao." Nanao hit him softly and you could see that she had a slight pink blush.

" I guess I'm going to have to stop giving Shiro candy now, too." Ukitake sighed. Toshiro's eye twitched at the mention of "Shiro" and "candy".

"Why?" asked Rukia.

"Because he's becoming a man." said Ukitake.

"But you can give their kid lots of candy and toys." said Kyoraku.

"Yes, but seeing that Rukia _isn't _pregnant you wont." said Toshiro.

"Yes, especially since she isn't married she shouldn't be doing any of that stuff." said Ukitake.

"What kind of stuff?" Rukia asked innocently.

"Having-"

SMACK!

"Captain, I suggest you don't finish that sentence." said Nanao.

* * *

"So Shira, got any ideas where you want the wedding to be at?" asked Hyourinmaru. They were at the park, watching the sunset and sitting on a bench.

"Well I was hoping that Rukia or Senbonzakura could ask Byakuya if we could have the wedding in the garden of the Kuchiki manor... if it's okay with you." said Shirayuki putting her head on Hyourinmaru.

"Whatever you want Shira is fine with me." said Hyourinmaru putting his arm around Shirayuki bringing her closer to him.

"Thanks Hyourinmaru."

"No problem, Shira. No problem."

* * *

**How was it? next chapter will be the last one. please review.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Thanks for the reviews!**

**

* * *

**

Wedding Day!

"Rukia, how do I look?" Shirayuki asked. She was looking at herself in the mirror.

"You look beautiful." said Rukia. Shirayuki's wedding dress was strapless, heart-shaped on the top, tight on the waist to show off Shirayuki's figure, below the waist the dress it wasn't tight but it wasn't puffy. It had a white bow on the back and it had crystal beading. Shirayuki had her hair in a bun and like Rukia, had a bang that stayed in the middle and refused to go to the side.

Rukia's brides maid dress was simple but pretty. It was strapless as well and it was knee lenght. It was white with a blue bow tied around the waist.

* * *

"Am I doing the right thing?" Hyourinmaru asked Toshiro as he fixed his tie. His tuxedo was black and he had a white rose on his left breast pocket.

"You love her, don't you?" said Toshiro. Toshiro was wearing a white tuxedo white a light blue shirt underneath (to match Rukia's blue bow).

"Yeah but..."

"Don't worry. You'll have tough times but you two will get through it." said Toshiro.

"You're right." Hyourinmaru said, feeling relieved.

"Come on, it's time."

* * *

"Oh my god, Rukia! I can't believe I'm getting married." Shirayuki was having a about-to-be-bride panick attacks.

"Shirayuki! Calm down! Everything will be alright." said Rukia.

"What if..."

"Look Shirayuki, it won't be easy but you'll stay by each other sides, so you don't have to worry. And it's time." said Rukia.

* * *

The doors opened, everyone stood up for the bride and the brides maid walked down first. Before Rukia and Toshiro seperated, they sqeezed each others hand. Shirayuki walked down the aisle with Senbonzakura and before Senbonzakura left Shirayuki with Hyourinmaru, he looked at Hyourinmaru and he nodded. Shirayuki is like a sister to Senbonzakura so he had every right to threaten Hyourinmaru about if he ever hurt Shirayuki he would regret it.

The head captain started "This couple stands before us..." Shirayuki looked at Rukia and Rukia smiled at her. "Hyourinmaru, do you take Shirayuki to be your wife through sickness and health?"

Hyourinmaru said firmly "I do."

"Do you, Sode No Shirayuki, take Hyourinmaru to be you husband through sickness and health?"

"I do."

"If there's anyone who thinks this couple should not be wedded speak now or forever hold your piece." No one spoke out. "I pronounce you to be husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." Hyourinmaru and Shirayuki leaned in and kissed, and people cheered. Shirayuki told all the brides maid to get behind her and she threw the boquet of roses that she had. Guess who caught it? Rukia did. She had a shocked look on her face. Shirayuki laughed when she saw Rukia. Toshiro went to Rukia and kissed her and Rangiku taking a picture of the kiss.

Hyourinmaru and Shirayuki walked down the asile to go to their honeymoon. "I hope Hyourinmaru doesn't rip Shirayuki's dress." said Rukia and Toshiro just laughed.

**The End**

* * *

**It's complete! So did you guys like the story? review please!**


End file.
